Hold Me Tight
by PaintedNutmeg
Summary: what *really* happened that night at the dance. Contains sex abuse. I don't own anyone. *Please Review. Be Kind/Nice.* Edited.
1. Coffee Shop

It was a beautiful, warm, crisp fall afternoon on a Friday in October and Lucy was walking to a coffee shop with her friends Emily, Lisa, Sara and her boyfriend Daniel. School was out for the week. Later that day there was the big game followed by the big dance, as it was homecoming weekend. Everyone was really excited for the weekend. Lucy and her friends were chatting about it. Lucy's younger sister Julia was already at home with their parents and her older brother Max was away at college in New Jersey. Along with his, Daniel had Lucy's books in his arms.

"Lucy and I are going together," he said.

"I'm going with Paul, he asked me," Emily put in.

"Oooh," Lucy, Lisa and Sara said.

Emily giggled.

"I'm going with George, and I asked him," Lisa said.

"And I'm," Sara said; "going with John."

"He's very quiet," Daniel observed.

"Yeah but he's nice."

"Whose car are we taking?" Lucy asked, once they'd reached the coffee shop.

"Well you and I will be taking mine," Daniel said, holding the door open for them.

"And we'll be taking John's," Sara said.

"And Paul's," Emily said.

They went inside the crowded cafe, and stood in line.

"George in the game?" Lucy asked Lisa.

She nodded.


	2. The Dance

Later that day they arrived at the dance. People they knew from school were there, including Loretta, Eleanor, Anna, Patty, Linda and Michelle.

"Look, there's Loretta," Emily said, pointing to an uppity young woman.

"Yep, there she is in all her glory," Lisa said.

"You know, there's prolly a reason she's like that," John said.

"That's the same thing my mom says," Sara replied.

"Cmon let;s dance," Emily said, pulling Paul away.

"Yeah let's go," Lisa said.

She and Paul left to join the dancers.

"Shall we?" Daniel asked.

"I'd like some punch first," Lucy said.

"Ok coming right up," Daniel said.

He looked at Sara and John; "Sara, John? Punch?"

"Ok," Sara replied.

Daniel left, leaving Lucy, Sara and John, who was standing there awkwardly.

_Wow he is quiet_, Lucy thought, of John.

"So John," Lucy said.

John looked at her; "hmm?"

"Where ya from?"

"Ohio."

"Oh."

She thought of something els eto say, as they stood quietly, waiting for Daniel.

Daniel came back with the punch. They took it, and Sara and John walked away.

"He doesn't talk much," Daniel observed.

"Yeah. Seems a good match for Sara though," Lucy said.

"And you."

"What?"

"Lucy I……I've been drafted. For war. I leave tomorrow."

"So this is?" Lucy asked sadly.

"Yes this is the last time we might see each other."

"Well let's dance while we still have the time."

They stood up, leaving their punch on the table. They started dancing. The gym was filled with young women in giant skirts, balloons and people. The band was playing a fast, upbeat tune then switched to a slower one. After a few minutes of dancing Daniel exscused himself.

A guy came up to Lucy, holding her punch.

"Hey here's your punch," he said.

"Thanks," Lucy said, taking it.

"I'm Jeremy by the way. I'm here with Eleanor."

"Oh. I'm Lucy."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Bathroom. He has to go to war tomorrow."

"Oh. My brother was drafted."

"Oh."

Lucy sipped some of her punch. It tasted slightly different and she felt dizzy.

"Ugggh," she said, leaning against Jeremy and giving her punch to him.

"Cmon," he said; "let's get you somewhere you can lie down."

He led her out of the gym and into another room, a classroom. He closed and locked the door and put her on the uncomfortable white tile floor.

He lifted the skirt of her giant yellow dress and did away with her. After he was done he left the room, closing the locked door behind him.

Lucy felt blood beneath her.


	3. Chapter 3

And immediatly let out a scream. From the gym, Emily and Daniel came rushing.

"Omygod omygod omygod," Lucy yelled, horrified.

She heard the door handle turn.

"It's locked," Daniel muttered.

"Here," Emily said.

She handed him a hairpin, which he used to unlock the door then handed the pin back to her. She placed it arbitrarily in her dark hair.

The door flew open. Daniel looked at his girlfriend's horrified face and the blood spilling onto the floor. He ran over to her and took her hand.

"Lucy?" he asked, fear and worry filling his warm brown eyes.

"Lucy what's wrong are you ok?"

"I I don't know. And no, I'm not. I don't know that I'll ever be ok again. Someone call......call my......Max."

"I'm on it," Emily called, rushing out of the room.

"Who the hell did this to you? I swear when I get ahold of him...." Daniel said.

He stood up and started pacing.

"If anyone hurt you I will......"

Lucy looked up at him, blinking back tears.

"Daniel, I need you here with me, ok? I don't want you to hurt anyone."

"But I can't stand the thought of you being as hurt as you are right now."

"I know."

She looked up at the ceiling.

"You know what I just realised?" she asked, distractedly.

Daniel waited patiently.

"Max is in New Jersey, at college."

"Oh. Which means.....?"

"......that he might not be able to come here right away."

"Oh."


	4. Max

**Max**

Max was in his dorm room that night, smoking a joint, spending a quiet evening alone. He didn't feel up to joining the party in the living room, trying to score various girls just so he could bed them. Something in him had changed that night.

The phone on the table in between the 2 beds rang. He stood up, crossing the room quickly. He picked up the phone.

"Hel hello?" he asked.

"Max?" a familiar female voice asked.

"Emily?"

"Yes. You might want to sit down for this. Are you sitting?"

Max sat on his bed, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. He didn't want to hear what was coming.

"Yeah, I am Em. Go ahead. Whatsup?"

"Well, this isn't easy but......something happened to your sister."

"My...?"

"Lucy."

"Oh god. What. Was it."

"We........we don't know."

"We?! We?!" Max cried, standing up.

"Daniel and and........Lisa and Sara. We were at the dance and we left,....Jeremy pulled her away for a minute and.......oh god I am so sorry."

Emily was close to tears. Because of how upset she was Max had trouble understanding her, but he knew what had happened to his oldest sister.

"Emily, I'll be home soon as I can. Ok?" Max said, to calm her.

"Ok Max. I'll tell Lucy."

"Jeremy, ohh I always knew he was trouble.......when I get my hands on him.........my god how could someone do this to her? How in the hell?"

"Max. Calm down."

"Just how the fuk do you expect me to calm down, Emily? When I hear that someone hurt my sister?"

"I'm sorry, ok? God you have no. Idea just how sorry I am."

"I'll get there as soon as I can, alrite?" Max said, impatient.

"Ok hurry."

"I will."

They hung up.

Max ran around the dorm room, quickly gathering up his things and shoving them into a suitcase which he wheeled down the hall. A guy named Ben poked his head out of his dorm room abd saw Max coming down the hall.

"Hey, Max, where ya goin?" he asked.

"I have to get home Ben. No telling when I'll be back."

"Um ok."

Max wheeled the suitcase further down the hall.

_Wow that was abrupt_, Ben thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy**

Emily rushed back to the classroom Lucy and Daniel were in. Lucy was crying and Daniel was holding her. Emily didn't want to interrupt them so she knocked on the doorframe. Daniel looked up.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi, um Max said he'd be here as soon as he can," Emily informed them.

"Ok thank you."

"Mmhmm."

Emily flounced off, deciding her best friend and her brother needed time alone.

Lucy looked up at her boyfriend.

"How could I have let this happen?" she asked.

"Lucy, look. You didn't _let_ this happen."

"Oh, and you would know how?"

Daniel was taken aback and it showed on his face.

"Daniel I'm sorry," his girlfriend apologised.

"It happened to my cousin, Lucy."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Well, I'm embarassed to admit this but......Loretta."

"Oh."

"We need to get you to a hospital. You know that, right?"

"Yeah but how.....?"

"We'll take my car."

"Oh ok."

Daniel stood up and looked around, hunting for something his girlfriend could use to wrap around her. He finally found a large white sheet resting over one of the chairs. How it got there he didn't know. But he had much more important things to worry about.

He tossed the sheet to Lucy.

"Here," he said; "wrap yourself in this."

"Ok I...."

"Don't take off your clothes they'll need them for examination."

"They?" lucy asked; "I, I'm being examined?"

"Yes, Lucy, that's what they do."

"Oh, my god."

"I'll be w ith you the whole time. And Emily can come too, if you want."

And Daniel, always the discreet one, left. He left to give his girlfriend time to wrap herself in the sheet and to give himself time to find her coat and purse.


End file.
